He's Dancing In Her Dreams
by Stahlfan125
Summary: She thinks she's dreaming, at first. Oneshot BooneClaire, hinted CharlieClaire. Based on the UK promo.


This is a quick fic I wrote after watching the UK promo at least thirty times. Though I'll always be a Charlie and Claire shipper, Boone and Claire were way too cute in that thing to ignore.

Reviews would be greatly, GREATLY appriciated. Please:)

Enjoy!

* * *

**He's Dancing In Her Dreams  
**

She thinks she's dreaming, at first. There's people dancing all around her to beautiful, haunting music. People she knows. They're all wearing beautiful, elegant clothes that look like something from the early twentieth century. She looks down and sees that she's wearing a dress as well. Her skirts are flowing in the light breeze, and her hair flies about her head in golden ringlets. She looks for him, but he's nowhere to be found. She's sitting alone on a piece of wreckage, as the flames rage nearby.

Suddenly, she sees someone walking towards her. She stands up slowly, tilting her head to one side.

"I have to be dreaming," she says, shaking her head. He smiles and holds out a hand. She takes it and soon they are dancing more perfectly than any of the other couples out there. They twirl past Shannon and Sayid, who look after them enviously.

"You're an amazing dancer," he remarks casually. She looks up at him and wonders how she got paired up with this beautiful dancing partner. By all rights…she should be with a certain someone else.

"Thank you," she says nervously, not feeling too comfortable talking so normally with a dream. "You are too."

"I've had practice," he remarks, smiling wider.

"This is the weirdest dream I've ever had," she says as they continue to dance. He dips her low, and she starts to get into the feel of dancing. She's always loved to dance.

"It's not a dream, Claire," he says, twirling her around to face him. Her lips are very close to his. She looks away, blushing. "Claire, don't you remember any of it?"

Claire shakes her head, looking up at his eyes. She never could tell what color they were, even on the island.

"Remember what?" she asks meekly. He smiles sadly and twirls her around again. Slowly, all the people around them begin to fade away, and they're dancing alone on the sand.

"What happened," he says. She shakes her head again.

"I don't…I don't understand," she says. She wonders why she's dreaming this. She thinks it was because on the island, she used to stare at him and wonder if he would ever notice her. He was so sweet and beautiful…but she never got the chance to see what he thought of her. "You're dead."

"Yeah," he says with a laugh. "And I've been alone up here for quite a while."

"Up here?" Claire asks. Boone laughs again and twirls her around gently. Claire steps into him and wraps her arms around his neck. It's no longer like a dream. It's like a fantasy as the waves gently brush their feet.

"Of course," he begins sadly. "You'll be going back soon."

"Where?" Claire asks, resting her head against his shoulder. She wants to stay there for eternity.

"No, Claire, don't," Boone says suddenly, pushing her away gently. "You have to go."

"Go where?" Claire asks, confused. "No, I want to stay here!"

"You can't," Boone says, and Claire can tell that he doesn't want her to leave either. "You have to go, Claire."

"But you'll be alone," Claire says with certainty. "I don't want you to be alone, Boone."

Boone gently steps forward and brushes a strand of hair out of her face in an almost loving fashion. Claire moves into his touch, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Don't worry about me," he whispers. "You'll marry Charlie and soon forget all of this."

"No," Claire whimpers. "Boone…I do think I love Charlie…but this…you…how can I ignore it?"

Boone smiles sadly and remembers the time he had walked up to her on the beach, asking her if she needed anything. She said that she just wanted to talk. So they sat there and talked for a long, long time. He promised her that when her baby came, he'd be there to help her. He'd intended on keeping that promise completely, but he had had to break it unintentionally.

"You have to go now," he whispers. "You'll make it harder on yourself if you don't."

"Boone, please don't make me," she says in reply, tears filling her eyes. "I don't…I don't want to leave."

But Boone is fading, and the beach is fading.

"If you want to, you can find me," he whispers. She has just one moment to press her lips to his, and see his nearly-transparent happy smile, before he is gone, and she is alone in the darkness.

* * *

"Come on, Claire! Breathe! Breathe!"

Claire suddenly draws in a huge, gasping breath, sitting straight up, her eyes wide. Jack crouches by her side, while Charlie and Kate stand off to the other side, watching with horrified tears. When Charlie sees her, he runs to her, sopping wet. Claire suddenly remembers everything. She had fallen into the lake, and something had pulled her down. Then…Boone.

"Boone," she whispers.

"What?" Jack asks, brow furrowing.

"Boone," Claire says again. She smiles. No one understands, but it doesn't matter, because she knows. Charlie hugs her, and she kisses him, and everyone is happy.

* * *

But that night, and every night after that, she dreams of dancing on the beach with Boone. And every time, he has to fight to make her leave. The only way he gets her to leave is when he promises her that one day, when the time comes, she can stay with him forever if she wants.

He doesn't have to add that last part. She'll spend life with Charlie. She'll spend after that with Boone. She wants to, because with Boone she feels more safe than she ever has before.

Claire used to be afraid of death. Now she waits patiently for the day she'll get to see her dancing partner again, on the sandy shores of the island. And she knows that Boone is watching her up in Heaven, waiting for her to join him forever. And when she gets there, they will dance forever among the other fallen castaways, until the end of time.


End file.
